Why You Should Always Read The Label
by LatimerBaka
Summary: You should be more wary of things. Who knows what will happen if you don't? Unfortunately, our favourite lavender haired saiyan learns the hard way when a certain drink leaves him in quite a...predicament. TrunksxPan Oc?
1. Prolouge: Something Amiss

**DragonballGT**

**Why You Should Always Read The Labels**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Pairings: TrunksPan**

**Rated: T-K+ **

**Summary: You know, when you buy something, you should really read the labels. Keep an eye on what ingredients may be in it. Say you brought a drink which had an ingredient called shrinkoprostiumhydroxide? That is not an ordinary ingredient found within fizzy drinks but for being careless, Trunks had to learn this the hard way.**

**By the way, short chapters : ) And a bit of a corny start. **

**Prologue: Something Amiss**

It had started out as relatively normal day. Going to work, flying out of the window, sneaking back in the window, getting showered with work, getting bored and escaping again to relax. Well, as normal as it was for a demi Saiyajin prince who lived on earth, being the son of Briefs Bulma, who owned the big business place known as Capsule Corporation.

Trunks sighed as his lavender locks fell across his face. The sun was really getting on his last nerve today, but what could he do? People would be angered if he blew it up and besides, if he did, then the earth wouldn't thrive and lots of deaths would happen and he wasn't the type to let that happen if he could prevent it.

Where was he going again? Oh yeah. He was going to see Pan for something. Didn't she still have that scarf he usually wore around his neck when he was free of work? Yeah, that was the reason. He really liked that scarf. It was something his grandmother had had and it was treasured. Why you ask did he give it to a fourteen year old with a spunky attitude who could easily lose it? Well, because Pan was loyal to her friends and knowing the significance to if of Trunks, she wouldn't dare lose it.

Smiling as he walked, so people did not see him fly in the vibrant blue sky, he was certain it was in great condition. He'd eat the scarf if it wasn't. He began humming as he walked along, greeting by passing people with a cheerful smile. He didn't particularly know why he was so happy besides the fact he was going to she Pan and get his scarf back. Maybe he was suffering from too much sun? Who knows to this day? Let's just say he was rather content walking along in bliss.

But, Trunks walking slowly slowed as the sun almost blasted its rays upon him triumphantly. Despite his Saiyajin powers, he was already drained and mentally cursed, grumbling something incoherent. He noted a shop nearby and with the vast amounts of money he received from being the heir to capsule corporation, he opted to buy a drink, deeming himself able to without spending too much and worrying about it.

He yawned as he pushed the shop door open, his blue eyes scanning the small abode. It was a friendly and cosy looking shop, so smiling once more, he scowered the shop until he found a bottle of strawberry flavoured water. He approached the desk, to find no one there to greet him. Frowning somewhat, he sighed and waited there patiently, until he heard a shifting from a few metres away.

He blinked and his brows knitted together, before he decided to investigate, hence the saying 'the customers always right.' He noted an entrance, the door slightly ajar and frowned at it. That was where the strange noises originated from. He cautiously crept over to it, not wanting to startle the life force he sensed within the room. When he reached the door, his head poked through the gap, intrigue evident.

"Ah, Trunks-sama, I've been expecting you."

Said man facevaulted but hastily steadied himself, gawking ahead. Facing her back to him was an elderly woman upon a twirling chair, hands clasped together. Noting the outlook of the room and the fancy clothes she was wearing, he guessed she was some sort of fortune teller. He sighted a transparent ball upon the table. Correction; WAS a fortune teller.

"You were expecting me?" He questioned incredulously, starting to rethink his decision of ever coming into a small shop. The fortune teller sighed and whirled around on her twirling chair, glowering at him with sharp and wise eyes.

"I know your hearts desire." Her voice seemed to echo after she spoke her words, chilling Trunks a bit. He blinked confusedly, before pointing a finger at himself.

"You know my hearts desire, eh?"

"Hai."

Trunks suppressed his laughter, though his eyes shone with mirth and she saw this. He crossed his arms and arched a brow at the elderly woman who narrowed her eyes at him. "You want a drink, that is your desire, is it not?" She lied, hiding the grin trying to worm itself onto her face. Trunks' arms returned to dangle at his sides as he blinked at her, before grinning.

"Already got one." He stated, waving the bottle at her. She scowled but he took no heed and remained obliviously shaking the bottle.

"Iie, try this. For free, as long as you don't take that one." She suggested, brandishing a small carton. Trunk's other brow rose in confusion. Why would he take a carton instead of a bottle? But then again, what was the price of the bottle?

"How much does this cost?" He asked quizzically, pointing to his selected item. The fortune teller transcended into deep thought, before smiling brightly.

"One million yen."

Trunks paled and shook his head, discarding the bottle and grasped the carton she handed to him.

"Y'know, you're gonna get sued for having things that expensive." He muttered, turning away and glaring disdainfully at his juice carton. Fizzy juice to be precise. It was a new type of thing and he was aware of that, but still, he did not much have any desire for apple flavoured produce. He murmured something along the lines of 'arigatou' and made his way out, continually glaring at the carton.

The fortune teller, satisfied with her work, grinned and leant back into her chair, twirling it around so she faced her crystal ball. A blurry picture of a sweaty Saiyajin shrugging and not checking the ingredients of the drink showed and he proceeded to drink it down and walk away from the shop. The fortune teller laughed softly to herself. The affects would take twenty four hours before they decided to kick in.

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N: Corniness : ) Please R+R Constructive Criticism is embraced and nice comments too. Flames? Well, they can continue to burn in hell : D **


	2. 1: Mirror, Mirror! Morning After Effects

**DragonballGT**

**Why You Should Always Read The Labels**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Pairings: TrunksPan**

**Rated: T-K+ **

**Summary: You know, when you buy something, you should really read the labels. Keep an eye on what ingredients may be in it. Say you brought a drink which had an ingredient called shrinkoprostiumhydroxide? That is not an ordinary ingredient found within fizzy drinks but for being careless, Trunks had to learn this the hard way.**

**By the way, short chapters : ) Thanks for your reviews : )**

**Chapter One: Side Effects; Why You Shouldn't Drink Supernatural Produce**

Vegeta scowled darkly as he watched his son creep in, basking in the light of the moon. Trunks hadn't been home all day and had apparently skipped his work. Not that Vegeta really cared, but Bulma would come down upon him like a ton of bricks if he didn't 'discipline.' Discipline huh? Why not try some of the discipline Vegeta had as a kid?

Trunks stealthily made his way through the window, grinning like a Cheshire neko. His okaasan wasn't awake, his neesan wasn't awake, his…oh…

He paled upon noting Vegeta looking at him with a raised brow. He let out a choked laugh and began to scratch the back of his head tentatively.

"I uh…ah…" he stammered, shifting his gaze to the ground. Damn, why did Vegeta have to mask his ki energy..?

The Saiyajin princes other brow rose, before he narrowed his eyes at his son, sighing and unfolding his arms.

"Right. Why are you so late? Your mother's been worried sick you'd better have a good excuse…" The boredom was evident in Vegeta's tone, causing his son to blink. It kinda sounded like what he said was rehearsed…

"I…my watch broke…"

Vegeta 'humphed.'

"You don't have a watch."

Oh yeah…

"I just lost track of time…"

"Are you blind boy? Surely you can tell day apart from night?"

Trunks sweatdropped, and returned to meekly transfixing his gaze upon the ground. Vegeta rolled his eyes, before shrugging. "Are you sorry for your actions?"

Trunks blinked.

"Uh…yeah."

"Good. Problem sorted, now go to bed or something." And the prince turned away, casually strolling off to the gravity room. His training methods had become rather unorthodox and he had been intent on training that way lately…the gravity room was slowly becoming his own personal room…

Trunks sighed in relief, grateful for the fact that Bulma was not the one doing the reprimanding and letting out a weary yawn, he mumbled something and clambered up the stairs. He reached his bed soon enough and flopped down on it, too tired to even drag his covers over him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He really hated mornings sometimes. The sun always seemed to blind him for some reason as it seeped in through the window and he was always awoken by yells from Bulma, as if he was a little teenager, while he was a grown man. It was always so early in the morning as well and he wanted to sleep in…not just get up, work with boring people and boring papers. Y'know, sometimes he really envied Goten…

Trunks groaned as he turned over. He heard a similar groan from downstairs and the sound of feet stomping up the stairs. He sweatdropped, well aware of what was coming and willed for his body to respond. Luckily, as the door was flung open, his body obliged and he was already sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes.

Bulma shook her head, before beaming at her son energetically.

"Gotta get up Trunks! Lots of interesting things are coming your way today! I can feel it!" And with that she closed the door, humming to herself as she made her way downstairs to prepare breakfast. Trunks heard the typical 'morning-crankiness' argument between Vegeta and her, which was cut short by the word 'onna' but he was too tired to really care.

'_Get ready eh? Why not get dressed…perhaps choose some new clothes and look at your 'new' self in the mirror?'_

He jerked upon hearing the voice inside his head, and blinked, rubbing his eyes, now relatively awake. He reassured himself it was just post wake up drowsiness, but then agreed with the little voice that was never there. He had recently purchased some handsome looking business suits… not that he was vain, but Bulma did insist he 'impress' the ladies.

So, he did so and pulling out the business suit, he put it on and made his way in to the mirror.

'_Go on then. Look in the mirror and see the 'new' you. Surely the business suit will match whatever size you are.'_

'_Gah, right, you're not there, go away!' _He inwardly complained, attempting to block the voice from his mind. He thought he heard a slight chuckle from the same voice, but then it completely vanished. He shook his head and finally made it to the front of the mirror.

Oh boy…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan scratched her head thoughtfully, before letting out a half yell, half groan and slamming her head on her desk, releasing her pencil. Marron sweatdropped at her friend, before watching as Pan fingered her orange bandanna.

"Y'know Pan-chan, considering you're the daughter of a super smart scholar, you really seem to be bad at maths." Marron beamed, scribbling an answer into her exercise book. Pan sweatdropped, before she frowned and leaned back in her chair, playing with her pen.

"S'not that I'm bad at it. I'm just not interested in it. I'm more on my okaasan's side than my Otousan's when it comes to studying and stuff."

Marron blinked at her, before grinning.

"That's always your excuse."

Pan scowled, opening her mouth to retort, but froze when an odd ki flashed past her senses. Marron's brows furrowed as she sighted her friend's perplexed expression and she reached her feet, making her way to Pan's side.

"What's wrong?" She enquired, watching Pan snap out of her dazed state and grab her bandanna. She tied it around her head, before getting up and staring darkly at the door.

"I'm just a bit puzzled by something…"

When she realised the discomfort housed upon Marron's face, she smiled reassuringly at her friend. "Don't worry! Its nothing bad, I just gotta go see Trunks…he never came for his…scarf yesterday." Well, that wasn't the reason she was going anyway, but she grasped the scarf and showed it to Marron.

The blonde nodded understandingly, before grinning slyly at her older friend.

"You and your older romantic interest's ay? Gohan-sama would flip at this!"

Cheeks tinted with red, Pan closed her eyes and her brows burrowed, before she turned on her heel and made her way to the door.

"…You and your wild fantasies…anyway, I only be gone for a bit. Can you tell my parents for me?"

When she was answered by a nod and in a flash the quarter Saiyajin was gone.

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N: You gotta wait another chapter (next one) to find out what happened to Trunks, though you may be able to guess : ) If you're confuzzled (confused) then that's ok : ) Some things will be cleared up soon enough. Anyways, please R+R again : D Arigatou for the support so far : ) I'm in a smiley mood, yay!**


	3. 2: Trouble And A Rather Little T

**DragonballGT**

**Why You Should Always Read The Labels**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Pairings: TrunksPan**

**Rated: T-K+ **

**Summary: You know, when you buy something, you should really read the labels. Keep an eye on what ingredients may be in it. Say you brought a drink which had an ingredient called shrinkoprostiumhydroxide? That is not an ordinary ingredient found within fizzy drinks but for being careless, Trunks had to learn this the hard way.**

**By the way, short chapters : ) Thanks for your reviews : )**

**Chapter Two: Trouble And A Rather…Little T**

Oh boy indeed…

Pan gawked, her mind attempting in fervour to rationalise what she was witnessing. When it became apparent it was failing badly, she gulped and placed a hand on her forehead, trying to see if she was unwell and delirious…

Nada. Her forehead was as cold as the South Pole.

Overcoming her bemusement to the best of her ability, she folded her arms and scowled angrily at him, yet still sweatdropping.

"I DEMAND to know what the heck is going on!"

That was hollered in a very strict Videl like voice, which made him cringe and step back. Trunks levelled her intense gaze, giving a strained smile and scratching the back of his head anxiously, also accompanied by a Sweatdrop.

Well, how on earth was he meant to explain when he sure didn't fully understand the situation? He willed himself not to come out with a ludicrous sounding…

"I…it was the fizzy drink!"

Oh kami-sama…

'_Oh you're dead if I get out of this alive, Dende!' _He mentally roared.

High above, on a floating tower palace building, a little green namekian gulped and proceeded to leg it into the building.

Back on earth…

Well, Trunks wasn't fairing too well as a flustered and aggravated Pan punched him and sent him flying into a wall. He grumbled something in agony, but blinked when some form of fabric tickled his face.

He peered at said fabric, which turned out to be his scarf. Pan titled her head to the side, before dropping her angry act and sighing exasperatedly, flopping down on Trunks' bed.

"Now really Trunks, is that the truth, or are you pulling my leg?"

'_Humph. If I even playfully pulled your leg you'd shred me to pieces.' _He inwardly scoffed, rubbing his sore head.

He went rigid when she glared, narrowing her eyes. He sweatdropped and chuckled uneasily, scratching the back of his head. It was as if she'd read his mind... "Trunks…" she spoke in a low, impatient voice.

The lavender haired boy flinched. She sure had a Videl streak in her…especially the optimistically challenged anger parts…

"I'm not pulling your leg, I swear." He promised, reaching his feet and dusting himself down.

Pan stiffened when he walked over to her and plonked himself down next to her. Well, she had suddenly barged in without knocking (she mentally thanked Kami he had already put on that suit…) and was met by a shocking sight…

She glanced inquisitively at him, biting her lower lip in deep thought, but was soon met by alarmed blue eyes. She grinned cheerily at him, promptly and vigorously patting him on the back, as if she was trying to stop him from choking, before she winked.

"Ah well, you do look _much _cuter like this anyway."

He quickly whipped his head away, refusing to face her. She stifled a laugh, the mirth shone in her coal black eyes.

She could feel the heat radiating off him and acknowledged the fact he was blushing from embarrassment. If he was such a man he'd face her with a flushed face…

When he'd complimented her dress, she'd blushed but not looked away, though Goten chided she was a wussy for blushing in the first place. What right did he have to call her a wussy? When a girl latched onto his arm (very rarely, of course, seeing as most was scared off by ChiChi's grandchildren discussions) he would mimic what Trunks was doing right now.

"Ah…damn," she heard him utter, which grabbed her full attention, "I bet it was that old woman's doing…"

Pan blinked.

Old woman and a fizzy drink bottle were a fault?

Right….

He gave her a pleading look, wanting acceptance for his wild theories and for some reason, she found herself unable to deny his puppy dog look and opted to humour him.

"All right Trunks," she replied gently, trying to hide the amusement, "we'll go visit this old woman in the shop and short out your problem."

His features lit up and he embraced the female in a crushing hug.

"Arigatou Pan-chan! And here I'd thought no one would believe me!"

The latter would have flashed crimson if not for the fact she was being crushed.

"Guh…ok Trunks…you're welcome, but please stop with the hugging…I'm on my last breath!"

In response to her request, the lad pulled back, smiling meekly at her, cheeks adorned with red.

"Gomen Pan-chan, but hey, let's go!" He declared loudly, grabbing the raven haired girl by the hand and darting off. Pan let herself be pulled along as they went, half frowning, half smiling.

So, according to this kawaii version of Trunks, some old lady in a shop had played a joke on him, tricking him into buying a drink, which when he drank would affect him. He explained along the way that she had telepathically been communicating with him, but he had not been aware and had told him to look in the mirror to see his 'new self' and poof…

He had the body and mind of a fifteen year old.

The girl shook her head despondently. A fifteen year old running down the streets, in a rigid business suit dragging along a female who was depressed about being taken somewhere…

Wow and a look-alike to the infamous Briefs Trunks…

The paparazzi were going to be overjoyed…

**Tsuzuku **

**A/N: That was a slightly shorter intended chapter, so number three will be the longest yet Anyway, hoped you liked. They're gonna go see the elderly lady next chappie : ) **

**Please R+R and look for chapter three X D **


	4. 3: The Rules? Yet Another Blow!

**DragonballGT**

**Why You Should Always Read The Labels**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Pairings: TrunksPan**

**Rated: T-K+ **

**Summary: You know, when you buy something, you should really read the labels. Keep an eye on what ingredients may be in it. Say you brought a drink which had an ingredient called shrinkoprostiumhydroxide? That is not an ordinary ingredient found within fizzy drinks but for being careless, Trunks had to learn this the hard way.**

**By the way, short chapters : ) Thanks for your reviews : )**

**Chapter Three: The Rules? Yet Another Blow…**

"…Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know we've been wandering for about an hour, right?"

"Yeah."

"You do know its **scorching **hot?"

"Yeah."

"You **do **know I get mad when it's hot, right?"

The lavender haired boy stopped in his tracks, sweatdropping, though it was not related to the sun's warmth frying them.

He glanced over his shoulder to greet the expression of a getting-more-irritated-by-the-second Pan, whose brows were furrowed, her lips pursed. He blinked at her, feeling a surge of apprehension.

"Pan, are you ok?"

Silence…

He scratched the back of his head meekly when her stare transformed into a darkening frown. She folded her arms and sigh exasperatedly.

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have a hells idea where you're going, do you?"

"…It was a…small, reclusive shop tucked away…ah…"

She gave a scowl, mighty similar to the ones Videl had given him when he was a child and knew from experience he would have to leg it as fast as he could. He did so, the raven haired girl close behind, arms extended, teeth gritted, fuming and hollering his name in anger. He also knew from experience the females always seemed to catch him, human, quarter saiyajin, half… it never seemed to matter.

When she finally lunged for him, he instinctively dived into an open door. Pan however caught him and gave him a crushing hug, riddled with malice. They were knocked to the floor, the orange bandanna wearing female seething through her teeth at him. Mister I-got-turned-into-a-fifteen-year-old himself remained immobile, save for his shattering teeth, eyes wide with fear and frantic breaths.

He prayed for an angel to save him and closed his eyes firmly.

A couple of moments passed and nothing happened.

He sweatdropped, before peeking with one eye.

There was no Pan on him.

He glanced around to see a hand was grasping her arm and she was giving the figure a bemused look. Trunks beamed. It was the angel he had called on, though…

She wasn't exactly paradise in looks…

"Boy," she spoke in an amused tone, though her face was stoic, "I see the drink worked wonders." Pan snapped her head to attention, gaping at the elderly woman who was now smirking triumphantly.

She cringed.

'_You gotta be kidding me.'_

Trunks blinked, before realisation showed upon his features. Then recalling she was not his angel and the reason he had nearly been mauled in the first place, he scowled lightly at her, with the innocence of a toddler, which attracted Pan's attention.

Behind her thick rimmed glasses, the woman's green eyes twinkled.

"Hey! You, this is your fault!" Trunks stuttered, surveying himself, "F…fix me!"

"Oh please," she drawled, pushing her glasses up, "you're just peeved because I interrupted the interesting position you were in with your little friend." She moved her head to incline she was referring to Pan.

Blushing beet red, Trunks hopped to his feet in a flash, glowering at the woman who released and equally, if not more so red Pan.

"Whatever…me and Pan are just friends."

"That's what all the best couples say in the beginning."

"…I'm about thirteen years older than her."

"Thirteen? Surely you mean one?"

"That's just 'cause you did this to me! How do I change back!"

"There's a snag."

"That's what suit boy here assumed," Pan mumbled, tucking loose strands behind her ear and interlocking eyes with Trunks.

The woman smirked cockily, focused on the girl.

"Trying to turn him on are we?"

"Hmm…w..Wait? What!"

"Anyway, come into my room and the crystal ball will tell all!"

"Can't you just tell us?"

"Iie dear one."

"It won't cost me a thousand zenie, will it?"

"I believe I'll let you view for free."

"Wuh hoo!" The elated boy chanted, grabbing a flushed Pan by the arm and following the old woman into a smaller room.

Pan mentally wept.

Drinks that make you younger? And old woman believing your hitting on someone who's meant to be a decade and a half older than you?

No wonder it was so bloody hot! She was definitely in hell…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Marron frowned lightly, suddenly compelled to do something that may affect others. Almost as though something possessed her.

She swore she heard short and mumbled laughter in the background.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Why are you laughing?" Pan enquired, inspecting her new surroundings.

The calm woman facevaulted, before comprising herself of seriousness.

"Just trying to lighten the mood…" she muttered.

Pan stared hard at her, noting the denial woven into her tone. Trunks would have known had he not be so keen to get his right body and frame of mind back.

"Lemme see inside the crystal ball." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

The two other occupants of the room rolled their eyes, before Pan yawned discreetly and leant against the wall, crossing her arms and feeling her eye lids droop.

"Let's get on with it. I've already been side tracked enough by Lavender over there…"

"Hence the saying 'anything for love.'" The woman replied curtly, hiding her grin as Pan flashed red for the third time that day. The saiyajin muttered incoherent curses under her breath, but oblivious and intrigued Trunks knelt down and peered into the crystal ball. Pan opened her eyes fully to look at it also.

It was shrouded by a grey mist, which kept on swirling and swirling…

Trunks eyes shone in awe, while Pan, clearly unimpressed snorted and looked away.

"Special affects." She grumbled, though it was in the woman's hearing range.

She grinned at the girl, adamant that Pan was exactly like her; impatient and all sorts.

She neared Pan and the girl shot her a weary glance through half lidded eyes.

"The affects are cheap too." She whispered, leaving a bewildered Pan to station herself behind the crystal ball.

Acknowledging Trunks' puppy dog eyes she proceeded, by first manoeuvring her hands over the surface of the ball, yet not touching it. "Show me, show me all!" She repeated her mantra, "Show me how this lad that stands before the kami's will regress to his previous state."

Trunks sweatdropped uneasily at the mention that he was under the kami's eyes.

Pan rolled her eyes again, shaking her head at Trunks. She couldn't believe he was buying it.

Silence coated the atmosphere as the old lady chewed her lip thoughtfully. The clock chimed and tick tocked, and Trunks cracked.

"God damn it's been an eternity-."

"…Five seconds."

"-Tell me! Tell me of my fate!"

"Drama Queen." Pan supplied helpfully yet again.

"I see now…" the woman gasped in a low tone, making Trunks gasp and Pan smack her hand to her forehead in despair.

"Is it…am I…?"

"Trunks. Listen to my words."

"Of course."

"The only way for you to regain what you have lost…"

"Hai?"

"Is…"

"Hurry!"

"To…"

"Oh c'mon!"

"Find your true love before the full moon." She spoke quickly, reaching for the glass of water she had poured herself and drinking from it. Both teenagers facevaulted and Trunks did what any sensitive saiyajin prince would do…

He 'gracefully' fainted right on the spot.

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N: All the guy characters in my story have the tendency to faint O.o I had to put that in for some reason…**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this and please R+R**

**I'll see you next chapter. **


	5. 4: So, Why's Marron Doing That?

**DragonballGT**

**Why You Should Always Read The Labels**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Pairings: TrunksPan**

**Rated: T-K+ **

**Summary: You know, when you buy something, you should really read the labels. Keep an eye on what ingredients may be in it. Say you brought a drink which had an ingredient called shrinkoprostiumhydroxide? That is not an ordinary ingredient found within fizzy drinks but for being careless, Trunks had to learn this the hard way.**

**By the way, short chapters : ) Thanks for your reviews : )**

**Chapter Four: So…Why's Marron Doing That? **

She was going to murder Trunks…

And then she was going to go on the run from the police.

She had never been so humiliated in her life. Sure, she was fortunate there was a calm woman here who only smirked at his actions, but the embarrassment was horrendous. If only she hadn't been suckered by his puppy dog look…then she'd never be here…

Whoa, actually she didn't fall for the puppy dog eyes she just…wanted a good laugh, yeah…

But that idea was thrown out the window.

She heaved the larger body up, lugging his sorry behind out of the shop, while he snorted into what had transformed into slumber. Pan was greeted by the woman, who had followed her to the door; glasses hitched up on her nose so their eyes met. Pan felt rather uneasy at the piercing green eyes that bored into her black, but she composed herself and scowled good-naturedly.

"Now I have to drag suit boy all the way home." She muttered, bangs falling across her face.

The old lady pushed her glasses to their correct position, gifting Pan a wry smile.

"Don't blow the house down."

Pan blinked in confusion, the priceless expression on her face that would have made Trunks laugh his head off.

Pan shrugged and turned, but paused and glanced over her shoulder.

"Well um…miss fortune teller, your…"

"Ariol. My name is Ariol."

Pan gave a grin and resumed on the way back, leaving Ariol to laugh. The girl was an enigma; temperamental and impatient one minute and polite and kind the next.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Tick, tock.

Tock, tick.

The young woman dug her nails into her blonde hair, eyes shifting uneasily. Pan hadn't returned and being the age she was she felt odd covering for her. She was meant to be helping the girl with her work, yet was pressuring her to expand her crush on lavender. Marron wasn't exactly a romance expert; nor did she know how men were 'wooed' nowadays. Pan would be more grateful if someone her own age aided.

She grinned at her revelation, though awkward she didn't halt from picking up the phone. She dialled the Briefs number and was met by a flustered feminine voice howling at her to stop trying to sell them things.

Her grin widened.

Bingo…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Pan gawked at the two figures smiling evilly at her. There was the familiar blonde Marron and also the familiar blue haired one. Briefs Bra had her fingers interlocked behind her back and Marron just stood there, very, very perky…

Pan mentally groaned.

She was about to be harassed by an older woman and someone her own age.

"So Pan," Bra drawled, her grin broadening every second, "I hear you wuv my older bro!"

Pan was too blushed out to blush, so she merely rolled her eyes, raising her hand in surrender.

"Look, I'm confused, tired and I'm about to deposit a load on you."

To confirm this, she let the boy drop to the ground and seeing him for the first time, they facevaulted.

"Pan-chan! What did you do to my brother?"

"Nothing." She grumbled, flicking strands out of her way.

"You have to explain to us Pan…"

"Yeah, yeah," the tired girl cut in, rolling her eyes again, "let's just get inside…"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

They were back in Pan's house, somehow slipping past Gohan and Videl. They placed Trunks on Pan's bed, despite her loud protests and sat in comfort sighing. Pan remained standing, meeting their speculative stares. "Well…I sensed something was wrong with his ki, so I burst in and there he was; dressed up in some business suit with the body of a fifteen year old."

"…You walked in on my brother when he was…?"

"Ah! Kami! Of course not!"

"Hmm…"

"Anyway, so, he said he drank something he bought from an old fortune teller and it changed him. So, he dragged me along and the woman said he needed to find his true love before the full moon, otherwise he'll remain like that."

"Wha??? I don't want my brother to…let's find his true love! We have to!"

Pan smiled wryly at her friend's declaration, before yawning and opting to lie down next to Trunks, before pushing him off. Bra and Marron exchanged puzzled glances as he landed with a gentle thud.

"Where should we start? What type of girls does he like?" Marron queried, hiding her grin when the attempting to sleep Pan's eyebrow twitched from jealousy. Not that she was aware she was doing it though.

"Trunks told me," Pan muttered, grabbing their attention, "that there was a girl that worked alongside him that he liked."

"Wha? He tells you and not his little sis? You aren't interested in his love life, it only makes you jealous."

Pan mustered up a dark scowl, causing her friend to Sweatdrop and look away.

"Well, let's check out Capsule Corporation tomorrow, mind if we crash here Pan?"

"Nah."

"Uh, don't we need to contact…"

"Marron, I doubt our parents are going to freak. Videl and Gohan will take care of it anyway, but…anyways, why is Trunks KO'd?"

"Meh, he just fainted." Pan explained, shifting.

Bra clasped her hand over her mouth to prevent her laughter from escaping and Marron sighed and shook her head in a very adult way. She bet when Trunks woke Bra had other ideas of who his true love would be…

**Tsuzuku **

**A/N: O.o I have a lot of time to update over half term : ) Might update again tonight. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, please R+R and I'll see you next chapter. **


	6. 5: AKA The Completely Dodgy Chapter

**DragonballGT**

**Why You Should Always Read The Labels**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Pairings: TrunksPan**

**Rated: T-K+ **

**Summary: You know, when you buy something, you should really read the labels. Keep an eye on what ingredients may be in it. Say you brought a drink which had an ingredient called shrinkoprostiumhydroxide? That is not an ordinary ingredient found within fizzy drinks but for being careless, Trunks had to learn this the hard way.**

**By the way, short chapters : ) Thanks for your reviews : ) (What a weird title O.o Jess said it was funny to put, so I did ; ) Ah yes and as you must be warned, this chapter makes no sense. I think...its just...there...  
**

**Chapter Five: Search Begins! Ploughing Through With A Bouncy Blue Head, A Bemused Blonde, A Jealously Jittering Jumping Raven Head And Luxurious Lavender! **

"Pan-chan! Stop seething through your teeth long enough to actually point out your envy." Bra complained pompously, her blue locks bouncing as she moved in irritation, venting her anger by glowering at innocent bypassing men. Addressed raven haired girl came to an immediate stop automatically stiffening at Bra's accusation, which caused Marron to lean back, fold her arms and gently smile to and fro a soon to erupt girl and an oblivious lavender haired boy who was currently too infatuated with the produce of ice cream to note the older females gushing over how adorable he seemed.

"I'm. Not. Jealous," She stated slowly, emphasising each word and making motions with her hands, "You're. Just. Delirious."

"Didn't saaaaaaaaayyyy you were. I said to stop seething through your teeth and being envious. Big difference!"

"Nani? You…!"

"Urm…girls, Trunks is running off."

"Say what!"

When he had heard his name upon the lips of the females, he had tried to eavesdrop. He had discovered he was the pinpoint of the discussion and the subject seemed to be annoying Pan. Though, he was actually frightened of what would happen if he was seen listening and well…

His LOUD and GOSSIPY sister had seen him.

So he had legged it, as all men do when woman are arguing and he is listening in on their girly conversations. He assumed that was the reason a very red in the face Pan was chasing after him. Well, he assumed she was very angry, but she was just blushing from previous occurences and Bra had just sent her to catch him. He let out short laughter and glanced over his shoulder.

"Gomen Pan-chan! Gomen for listening! I swear I didn't know you'd be jealous!"

At those words, Bra gasped dramatically, as if she was watching the titanic fall but Marron merely sighed and shook her head, blonde strands framing her face. Pan stopped dead in her tracks, mind sorting through the information she had just received. Well, despite the fact that Trunks had been safe, it was now totally jeopardised as she flushed in both embarrassment and anger, raising her hand.

"BAKA!"

And she lobbed a ki blast at him.

It blew up the ground by his feet, making him trip.

She couldn't give a damn that people were awed and whispering as she stormed over, abruptly whacking him every five seconds in a frenzy, yelling 'baka!' over and over again while her blushes intensified.

When she was satisfied, she let go and crossed her arms, 'humphing' and strolling casually off, leaving his limp body to connect with the ground, which to him in his dopey state was the closest thing to heaven for his poor aching body…

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"Ah, the fun can't end here, I have a request for you dear granddaughter." Ariol explained in a shrivelled kind of amusement.

Big blue and timid eyes were raised to greet sharp stern forest green, as the young woman clasping her hands together and seated on the floor gushing over her nephew gulped, sweat clinging defiantly to her face.

"What do you want me to do? Baa-san?"

"Humph. Simple. Go antagonise the world's most unlikely couple."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"You know, Pan-chan never told us where to look."

"Really? What time is it?"

"…You've been standing there gasping for over an hour…"

"Oh golly gosh! Time sure does fly when you're working your cheeks!"

"…Why do I even attempt to understand how the minds of two female Saiyajin's work…?"

"Oh bloody hell!"

"Nani? Is it something urgent?"

"All that cheek exercising screwed up my damn mascara!"

"…I don't even WANT to know how you managed that…"

"Well…"

"Repeat…I don't even WANT to know…"

"Heh, heh, very funny. But it's about me so I know you're lying, anyways, I…"

"…I'm gonna see if Pan wants to come home with me for some hot chocolate, I'll see you later Bra."

A wave.

"Ah, they did say to keep every limb in shape, but I'm just too good at it! So good my heavenly mascara was downpanned, but hey…paying the price for bea-Marron? Marron-chan? Marron marooned me…HOW DARE YOU! MARRON! DON'T HIDE WHEN I'M RAMBLING! I NEED SOMEONE TO ENDURE THE UTTER POINTLESSNESS!"

Ramble, ramble, and ramble.

Plod, plod, plod.

Ramble, ramble, and ramble.

Marron sighs, twice, three times…sighs again.

Stomp, stomp, stomp…GRAB!

Content, content, content.

Resuming ramble…

**Tsuzuku**

**a/n: I don't know what was going on there either O.o anyways, another short chapter, but the second one after the next post is gonna be the longest yet : ) Please R+R again and thanks for the ones so far! **


	7. 6: More Side Affects? Or Just Affected?

**DragonballGT**

**Why You Should Always Read The Labels**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Pairings: TrunksPan**

**Rated: T-K+ **

**Summary: You know, when you buy something, you should really read the labels. Keep an eye on what ingredients may be in it. Say you brought a drink which had an ingredient called shrinkoprostiumhydroxide? That is not an ordinary ingredient found within fizzy drinks but for being careless, Trunks had to learn this the hard way.**

**By the way, short chapters : ) Thanks for your reviews : ) I'm afraid we have a serious chapter :'( **

**Chapter Six: More Side Affects; Or Just Affected...?  
**

"Holy-Trunks? What the heck have you been eating! You weigh a ton! Wait…why the heck am I stuck carrying you?!" Bra complained loudly as she trudged along, her brother draped over her back. Oblivious to her whinging, the two other females carried on, regardless of the fact that Bra was doing the 'ultra' pout.

The sun was beating down on them, not giving any reprieve like always lately, but the sky was quite a plain blue. It didn't carry the vibrancy is usually did unless a certain lavender was up and being a baka…

Pan smiled in spite of herself, running her hand through her thick raven hair, of which strands were plastered to her neck. Everyone felt hot and sticky, and it was really beginning to bother Bra, who would have gone on strike about how being too tanned was bad if she could. But when you were stuck carrying your brother, you weren't going to get very far.

And why didn't see just use her Saiyajin strength you ask? Well…she would brawl if shops were concerned, and usually her screeching was enough to get her the item she lavished. So, there was no need to train and get her manicured nails dirty you see.

"So Pan-chan who is this mysterious girl Trunks mentioned?" Marron enquired, attempting to ask her question carefully.

Pan blanked out for a moment, before recognition crossed her features and she brooded softly; before coming to a complete halt and placing her balled hands on her hips. Bra, who was currently slaving, did not pay attention and whacked into her. She felt back quite gracefully, a tad fortunate she landed on her brother, elbowing him in the stomach accidentally, making his eyes snap open and him yelp.

Bra looked over her shoulder and blinked, before reaching her feet, dusting herself down, checking for any damage and kicking him in the shin.

"Gah! I've just woken up and I'm already caused agony by females! What the heck did I do?!"

"I had to carry your ungrateful arse around the place lord laziness! And Pan-chan knocked me over!"

Pan shrugged, exchanged bemused and slightly anxious glances with Marron. "Gomen?"

"Hell yeah! Anyways, let's go find…"

"Hey guys look! It's Hasuura-san!"

The colour from Pan's already pale face drained as she hissed and threw a glare in the direction eager Trunks was pointing. Marron sweatdropped and backed away, while Bra folded her arms and frowned tentatively at her elder sibling.

"It's rude to point." She drawled, hoping to end the jealousy tantrum Pan was preparing to throw.

"Yeah, you've got a point too. How 'bout we go say ohayo? Cool, let's go!"

"Hold up!" Marron exclaimed, tugging on the lavender's sleeve. He stopped to look at the blonde expectantly, blue eyes alight with confusion. It was apparent that adjusting to his new body and mind was not all that difficult to begin with, considering mentally it was definitely arguable if he had or had not changed…

"Nani?"

"…She's gone."

Trunks blanched visibly and then whipped his head around, eyes widening. Yep, she'd vanished and for some peculiar reason, Trunks couldn't hone in on her life force.

"…I can't sense her ki. What's wrong with me?"

"Maybe it's a side affect of that drink?"

"Ah damn."

"Whoop de doo. Brother is flustered."

"Of course I am Bra. I kinda like this person and I need to find my true love."

"Phh. Sometimes I really envy your simple mind."

"S'cuse-."

"But the fact of the matter is, there is someone who has always loved you, but you've turned a blinds eye. She'd be perfect for you y'know, not to mention I'd be thrilled to have her as a sister in law."

Trunks blinked, intrigue suddenly crossing his expression. "Who is the girl-."

"Now, now, now!" Pan cut in, laughing hysterically, "let's go find Hasuura-san!"

Before Trunks could argue (though he most likely wouldn't) he was dragged away by the girl. Marron's forehead creased in concern, but she soon began to walk away to find them, leaving Bra alone to ponder.

The female sighed dejectedly, twirling her sky blue locks and frowning lightly.

'_Pan…'_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kanosaki exhaled deeply, bowing her head and trying to regain her lost breath. As she was bent there, panting heavily, her baby nephew flashed her a grin, but soon became fascinated in the new surroundings bestowed upon him. When she composed herself, she found him pulling intently at a flower and she could not help buy smile tenderly at the heart warming scene.

But when she finished fussing and gushing over the antics of the small child, she hoisted him up, matching grin for grin.

"Let's go Akio-chan!"

His little head bobbed up and down, his grin growing larger as he grasped Kanosaki's little finger with his small, podgy hands. Her eyes twinkled, but she realised she had to stay on duty and try and find the rugrats.

So she set off, though Akio's pale amber eyes flickered.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"So, where to Pan-chan?" Marron asked dubiously as she surveyed the area they had entered.

"I…you can sense Hasuura, can't you?"

"Hai…"

"Well…do we have to find her? I…I mean, what if she'll hurt Trunks? What if she won't even talk to him because he's been turned so small..? I don't wanna see him get hurt!"

"Are you sure you just don't want the closeness you already share to be tampered with?"

"…I suppose I'm a little envious…I'm never one to deny-."

"Uh huh."

"…Oh fine. I lie quite a bit. But I'm being truthful now! I kinda figured ages ago when I developed a silly crush on him he'd never look at me in that way!"

"…Pan."

"I'm ok with it! Really, but I…I shouldn't have let that simple crush go any further…I guess that's where being independent sucks. This just…well, sucks…"

"Pan-chan…"

"But don't get me wrong!" She exclaimed in a hurry, anxiousness smothering her deep black orbs, "I won't let my feelings interfere with this! I only want Trunks happiness…"

"Pa-."

"Let's go now, c'mon! We have a long day with that droopy lavender about!"

She forced a smile, but it was easily seen fake, but departed before Marron could press any further.

With confused eyes, she observed as Pan went to join an impatient Bra and patiently waiting Trunks. When she exchanged small words with the demi Saiyajin, her eyes lit up exceptionally, yet they were incredibly saddened this time around. She cringed and felt terribly upset for Pan, but focused on Trunks.

He was no different, yet his bright eyes were not dulled by insecurity and depression. His eyes looked brilliant and shined magnificently when Pan stood by his side, yet…lacked completion when she was not.

Marron brooded thoughtfully, brows knitting together, before determination flared in her eyes.

She knew from that moment that Pan was the one destined for Trunks and no matter what occurred on this journey…

She was as sure as hell going to make it so they ended up together.

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N: **

…

**Told you it was a serious chapter (or as least as serious as I can get) but anyways, don't have much to say but yeah…**

**Please R+R and I'll see you next chapter : ) **


	8. 7: Neesan Anger! A Pleasant Break?

**DragonballGT**

**Why You Should Always Read The Labels**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Pairings: TrunksPan**

**Rated: T-K+ **

**Summary: You know, when you buy something, you should really read the labels. Keep an eye on what ingredients may be in it. Say you brought a drink which had an ingredient called shrinkoprostiumhydroxide? That is not an ordinary ingredient found within fizzy drinks but for being careless, Trunks had to learn this the hard way.**

**By the way, short chapters : ) Thanks for your reviews : )**

**Chapter Seven: Fury Of Nee-san! A…Pleasant Break? **

"Kyaa! Trunks! I don't give a damn you're a blood relative! I'm still gonna kick your arse! Harder than tousan does when he trains you!" a peeved blue haired female screamed, causing the two other females to sigh, roll their eyes and cover their ears with their hands. A common routine… A bemused lavender haired boy glanced over his shoulder, sweatdropping as his disgruntled nee-san stormed up to him, prodding him in the chest fiercely.

"What did I do?" He asked pathetically, his eyes darting to the other females and searching them with a 'help me' look. They sweatdropped and shrugged, indicating they couldn't aid him from the wrath of Briefs Bra. He sighed in exasperation as his nee-san's prodding transformed into full blown thumping, which caused him to flinch every now and then.

"Yoouuuuuuuuuu! You upset Pan-chan!"

Said raven haired girl paled, stepping back a bit, while a bemused Trunks cast her an equally confused look. Marron grinned lightly as his expressions varied from confusion, to concern and then to guilt. Apparently Bra had noticed that a jealous Pan was dulling mentally. Bode well that did not…

"Eh heh heh…iie Trunks! You never upset me!" She replied in a small laugh, her sweatdrop growing and she waved her hands frantically. His guilt was swept away by mirth and he jogged away from Bra, who had froze, eyes wide. Her fist was still momentarily remained suspended in the air, until she growled and whipped her body around, her blue locks swaying on the way. She placed balled hands on her hips and frowned dismissively at her friend.

"Pan-chan! You shouldn't say that! Just because you know men are blockheads doesn't mean you can use it to your advantage and hide your feelings!"

Pan mentally rolled her eyes.

'_And does it say I can't in that girly book known as your brain?'_

"I mean seriously! You shouldn't disclose your feelings. Be more sociable! Be like…be like…me!"

Marron thought about it, but turned blue and shook her head vigorously. Wasn't one enough?

"Its cool Bra," Pan responded stiffly, inwardly hissing as her heart whacked against her ribcage in protest of her deception, "let's just get on with it and locate Hasuura-san."

Before Bra could come up with a competent comeback, Pan had fled to join up with mister oblivious.

The two females sighed, but rather than being depressed for too long, Marron smirked slyly and stroked her chin. She was developing her plan right this instant…but hopefully Trunks wouldn't fall for his work buddy…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh my days. What do you thinks happened now Marron?"

"Dunno. She probably broke a nail…"

"Or had a cowlick…"

"Eh? Trunks? When did you get here?"

"I snuck away Pan-chan!"

"Is your nee-san stalking you? Threatening you with that frightfully bright lipstick of hers?"

"Kami Marron. You're a mind reader."

"Ah iie…you've just got some of that frightfully bright lipstick on your cheek."

"NANI? DAMN! She got me!"

"I heard it doesn't come off unless you kiss a girl." Pan drawled with a slight smirk, brows arched. Trunks blinked, before an innocent and roused expression crossed his face.

"Really? Do I only have to kiss a girl on the cheek?"

"Lips," Marron explained, twirling her blonde strands, "I heard the product was from that old woman who caused this mess."

"Figures…" Trunks uttered, folding his arms and plonking himself on the grass. Pan blinked at him, before a bored look adorned her features. As she blankly gazed into space, a light bulb appeared over Trunks head as a brilliant solution to his problem came to mind. He hopped to his feet and jogged over to Pan, who met his cheery demeanour with an impassive one.

"Nani?" She grumbled, dropping her head on her hands, which were interlocked. She was currently laid out upon the grass, stomach first, pondering on thus far events. It wasn't doing her much good, as her heart either sank of she fumed with envy.

"Hey Pan-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Can you stand up for a minute?" He requested.

Bewilderment flooded into her dark orbs, but nevertheless she obliged, said bewilderment etched onto her soft features. Now before I go on, I'd like to say being someone who constantly had fought for earth, Trunks was a manly man. Nothing deterred him usually, but now as he noted how pretty the female Saiyajin before him appeared with her hair fanned out and the sunlight impacting her from behind, he became…dare I say it?

Nervous…

Yep, for the first time in his fif- erh…twenty seven years of life, he was anxious.

And he decided he didn't like it.

"Urh…Trunks?" Pan asked slowly, brows furrowing. Snapped out of his reverie, the boy laughed heartily, scratching the back of his head and felt heat come to his cheeks. Oh for the love of kami…

Love? Hold up. Not mentioning that word now 'cause it gave him a fluttery stomach. Round Pan anyways…

"Um…you know I don't want this lipstick on my cheek, right?"

Pan arched one brow and nodded slowly.

"Y'know I have to kiss a girl, on the lips to make it go away, right?"

The other brow rose and she gave another unsure nod, not quite sure where he was going with this.

He inhaled, let out a shuddering breath and lunged forward.

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N: Ooh a cliffie of the jagged kind X D I just had a fluff inspiration, so here it is. Ah, but, who says he even gets to kiss her? (Readers raise hammers) Uh…didn't say he wouldn't either…**

**Anyways, please R+R again : ) And I'll see you next chapter. **


	9. 8: Bop Bop! Ariol's Ingenious Plot!

**DragonballGT**

**Why You Should Always Read The Labels**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Pairings: TrunksPan**

**Rated: T-K+ **

**Summary: You know, when you buy something, you should really read the labels. Keep an eye on what ingredients may be in it. Say you brought a drink which had an ingredient called shrinkoprostiumhydroxide? That is not an ordinary ingredient found within fizzy drinks but for being careless, Trunks had to learn this the hard way.**

**By the way, short chapters : ) Thanks for your reviews : ) it's an odd chapter though. **

**Chapter Eight: Bop Bop! Ariol's Ingenious Plot! **

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Blame impulsive reflexes, or possibly females on PMS.

A red in the face Pan had reacted on the single thought of whacking the lavender haired boy and sending him flying to the other end of the world. She came pretty close, but the flight was interrupted when he crashed into a large building that loomed up from nowhere, as if secretly constructed just to hurt him. What was Pan to do? Trunks had been intent on a female friend and he attempts to kiss her?

You see, from her fourteen years of experience, Pan had learnt various things. One was to hit a boy you didn't like/know if he tried to hit you. But there were two things wrong with that, which were basically the two main points that gave the 'hit-the-boy-in-the-face' thing meaning.

She KNEW Trunks, very well I might add and she very much DID like him as more than a bumbling friend. And yet the thought of him about to kiss her, coupled with the fact HE was meant to be fawning on some work friend ignited her dormant anger and she whooped him one. She regretted in though and reprimanded herself as she sauntered towards him, wincing as he lay motionless upon the ground. He had knocked the empty building down and was now covered by debris. Pan was rather anxious until she heard a grunt, which was music to her ears. She sighed and seated herself down beside him, cross-legged and proceeded to poke him softly in the shoulder, until he stirred and pushed himself up.

Bewildered, his light blue orbs met her brooding features as the prodding ceased and she folded her arms, expression somewhere between peeved and thoughtful. He gulped nervously and sat up right, emitting a soft chuckle and scratching the back of his head tentatively, trying to dismiss the prominent fact he was sweatdropping, BIG TIME. He shouldn't have opted to scratch the back of his head either as there was a large lump situated there.

He flinched from the pain and Pan sighed despondently, frowning lightly at him, before she patted him atop his head apologetically.

"Gomen. You should have just asked if you wanted to get rid of the lipstick so much." She murmured, too weary to hide the strain in her voice. His confusion was replaced by genuine immediate concern as he scuttled closer to her, causing her to cringe. Trunks took this as a sign she was angry with him and contemplated on going on any further. When he decided, he touched her arm gently, but in the spur of the moment she roughly yanked her arm from his grasp, wincing when she felt the vibrancy in his aura plummet. Oops, she'd hurt the guys feelings after he hurt hers without knowing. She hated it when she made anyone upset (unless they were psychotic villains) and glanced softly at him, a lump developing in her throat. She opened her mouth to speak, but was prevented from letting words loose when blue hair bounced into view, followed by a shocked expression.

Pan inwardly rolled her eyes.

Great; Bra berating her for destroying a building which Capsule corp. would have to pay for, followed by the girl flipping her hair and glowering at her with crossed eyes, seeming not to notice her oni-chan sulking in the gloomy shadows somewhere. The raven haired girl was spot on as Bra, balled hands on her hips, leaning forward, spouted meaningless gibberish along the lines of 'Okaasan' and- 'money; pissed off' etc…

"Pan-chan!" she exclaimed in a dramatic horror voice, her hands unclenching and clenching for effects. "You threw oni-chan into the building didn't you?"

Pan sweatdropped and nodded to affirm Bra's accusation, which made the female Saiyajin gasp as though she were watching a titanic battle waged between to ultimately powerful enemies.

"I didn't mean to. It was totally instinct based." She defended, meeting Bra's demeaning glare with an even stare. At this, any anger became absent upon the hyper girls face as she smiled and with a flick of her wrist had pulled Pan up, not acknowledging her brother any further. Marron however who had observed the goings on with interest licked her lips, leaning back against a tree trunk and gazing upwards.

What insane nutter would even try to get them together anyway?

Oh yeah…

Her.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Iie! How on earth do you get complete opposites together?" Ariol groaned to herself, rubbing her temples to ease her upcoming stress. A tiny neko belonging to the elderly lady mewed and scampered hastily to his owner, mewing sadly. She blinked at him, her neko she had blasphemously named Kyuu and then an idea came to mind. She gave a crooked smirk, which appeared to unnerve the adorable creature as it mewed nervously and retreated.

She beckoned Kyuu towards her however and seeing his owner's request, he could not bring himself to deny her and bounded towards her, his anxiety fading. However, he stiffened when he felt her arms around him a bit too tightly. She grimaced at him, her green eyes interlocking with his brown and sighed, whispering; "Gomen Kyuu-chan."

The neko's last recollection was a bright light engulfing the room.

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N: Hmm, so they didn't kiss. Perhaps this may be the last chapter because of that fact, but then if you kill me you'll never seem them kiss, so there. (Mob undaunted and raise hammers grinning evilly) I…I have chocolate! (Mob blinks and then drops their hammers, glomping the chocolate) ::Sweatdrop:: Close shave there, anyways, thanks for reviews so far.**

**Please R+R again and I'll see ya next chapter (If I am alive of course…) **


	10. 9: The Cat Who Would Interfere

**Chapter Nine: The cat who would interfere**

"Right... so...lavender haired boy, violent midget...um?"

The orange haired lad paused, directing his reddish brown gaze to the sky. As opposed to his eyes, and what colour an evening sky should possess, it was a dark purple colour, with dabs of black scattered about its vast length.

He scrutinized it, brows furrowing and linking, before he yawned loudly and rubbed his ear with his fingers in a very odd way.

"It's already affecting the sky. God damn...I have to find them too?" He grimaced. "What if the girls punch me? I've already lost three of my nine lives."

There was a sigh.

"The things I do for Ariol."

---

"Why the heck did you just stomp on my foot!"

"Because it's big and in the way," came the gruff response.

"In the way?! You purposely leapt onto it!"

"Go away! I hate you!"

A poor, rattled and bemused Trunks blinked as he watched Pan storm away. He vaguely recognised his sister stifling giggles in the background while Marron merely gave a long sigh. Hell, Trunks did just not understand why Pan had attacked him so much recently.

If he were a cat with nine lives, he'd be dead.

"Trunks, let her cool off," Marron suggested wisely.

At this point, Bra stopped struggling and allowed herself the reward of her patience.

Trunks glared at his younger sister as she burst into hysterics.

"Cool off? She's going to burn buildings by just passing them!"

And Trunks promptly buried his head into his gloved hands.

---

"Wow, it wasn't hard to find you."

In response, Pan gave the man a sharp glance, crossing her arms.

"And why were you looking for me?"

"Oh. It's about Trunks, your spouse."

"What about-he's not my damn husband!"

"Ah. My bad; with the way you two saiyans bicker..."

"Saiyans...um..."

Unable to deal with the shock running through her, her expression curled into her well-perfected glare. "Who are you? How did you find me?"

He arched a brow, before rolling his shoulders back, smiling slowly, and taking a _damn eternity _doing it.

A vein popped up on her head. "TELL-"

"Your aura," he cut in simply, smirking at her face, which held the emotions of irritation and confusion. "It was raised and fluctuating so much that a cat could find you."

Without realising the humour behinds his words, her fingers clutched her tee shirt hard, and she gave him an uneasy look.

"Who are you?"

"My name is..."

---

"I'm in love with Darren, but he's in love with Chloe, who's in love with Shaun, who's in love with Alice, who is in love with me." There was a toss of hair. "And I can't blame her for having good taste, though her stalking me was a bit much."

Marron made a face.

"She ended up murdering that teacher, right...?"

"Well, yes. She's an evil nutjob with good taste."

"...Ah...apparently not..."

"Pardon?" a clear voice queried.

Judging by her darkening eyes and expression, Marron figured she'd probably already heard. She was just egging it on to further the dramatics.

"...Trunks is upset."

"...Good tactics," she grumbled.

Her eyes swooped over to her brother, who was squatted on the floor, sulking and scowling forlornly at the ground, of which was imprinted with his figure at various places.

Especially his face.

"You should console him."

She made a face.

"You know I'm no good at that. If I did so and he jumped for joy, we'd be ducking from the threat of Armageddon."

There was a twitch of Marron's lips.

"I think you might be able to do something with that quirky humour of yours."

She frowned playfully in return.

"Flattery in the form of insults _will _get you somewhere," she said in a humoured voice as she began to approach her brother. "How ironic."

"Good luck!" Marron gave her a little wave.

---

"Your name is Kyuu?"

Nod.

"You're actually a cat?"

Nod.

"And the hag who turned Trunks into a teenager is your owner..."

Nod.

"...Who forcefully turned you into a cat?"

Nod.

Pan's brow twitched as she gave him a half-lidded glance.

"She sounds more appealing company the more I hear."

"Ah, yes, sarcasm." There was that weird cheeky smile of his. "Y'know, Ariol is very sarcastic, and has a strong hit. You two are actually-"

A flying fist silenced him.

---

"Let's try this again. How long are you going to keep tabs on me?" Pan asked curtly as she watched the anxious looking cat man cradle his injured face.

He fixed her with an offended look, before hissing and pocketing his hands.

"As long as I need." His eyes narrowed. "Little girl, if you hit me like that again, I swear I'll cut you-"

"With your incredibly _sharp _claws? Indeed."

She pointed to his hands and cocked a brow, amused at the red that flared on his face.

He ducked his head in embarrassment, growling.

"They're so weird. How can you put up with them?"

"Human's are not cats, nor are they completely opposite. By that, I don't mean _biting _your nails makes them sharper. It 's still the same thing as when you were a cat."

He glared at her.

"I know! And if you keep this up I'm going to-"

"I can stuff a ki beam into your mouth to shut you up, so I do hope you consider that fact and behave like the good little pet you should be."

If he still had his lovely tail, he was sure it'd be thumping on the dusty ground.

But, beaten verbally into submission, he hung his head and nodded glumly.

Ariol had better give him that special kitty treat she'd promised one hundred years ago when he got back.

Pan smirked.

_If _he got back.


	11. 10: Meeting The Troups

**Chapter Ten: Meeting The Troups  
**

"Aiko, you do NOT eat that!"

"Nuuuuuuuurrrrrrh!" was the exceedingly coherent reply.

Kanosaki's brow twitched, but, not willing to ruin her pefect image of calmness, despite how tempting, she halted its movements and smiled softly at her two year old nephew.

He promptly shoved their_ plan _down his throat.

Kanosaki gawked, jaw meeting the ground, as he swallowed it whole and, unaffected by its largeness, began babbling and twisting his upper torso.

Was he burning off the calories?

Why was it that she came from such a weird family? He obviously got his eating habits from his mother.

_'If I don't dissect him within the next fifteen minutes, then Grandma is going to dissect BOTH of us.'_

She stared at him forlornly, eyeing her hands, before sighing exasperatedly.

"Oh well. Here it goes."

- - -

"When exactly are you going to send a ransom?"

"Who said you were kidnapped?" Kyuu retorted. "From what you've bragged about, you can kick my arse."

"Of course. You just have to remember I can pull a teary face and explain to my parent's that you've hurt me and done unmentionable things."

"...Why would they believe you?"

"I'm a good actor. Hmm, ha!" Pan threw her head back and grinned. "I wonder who'll tear you apart first! Dad is faster, but mum has her ways of being exponentially talented when she's pissed off. Or, will you get hit by a flying frying pan? Either way, you're gonna become well acquainted with it and my grandmother's curses."

Instead of being slightly intimidated, Kyuu merely chuckled softly. Pan merely arched a brow in amusement. She was quite glad he wasn't as scared as he had seemed before.

The guy needed to mellow out. Maybe this banter was what he needed? He was too work prone, like her father.

"Who would want to kidnap you?"

"Um, well..." Pan cupped her chin with one hand and pinched her brows together, projecting an expression of supreme concentration. "Random bank robbers, a shop assistant, a dog, a...cat," she grinned at this.He snorted, "and just your average everyday super evil nut jobs from outer space."

"AVERAGE super evil nut jobs?" he blinked.

Pan suddenly teleported behind him, and he yelped and stiffened when she patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"You get used to them after a while. Don't be surprised if we get attacked by a boar starfish from planet whatever within the next half hour."

- - -

"Pan!"

Trunks blanked, and then relief swelled in his chest when he noted that most of the buildings were still intact, save for the one which had been smacked by his own body, courtesy of Pan.

Speaking of the quarter breed...who was that strange man loitering by her side?

Seeing three pairs of intent eyes on him, Kyuu froze on the spot, the small hairs over his body prickling. Pan hid her laughter as she watched him bristle. It was obvious his cat traits did not abandon him in human form.

"Hey, calm down," she said, reaching up so she could rub under his chin gently. "You've got nothing to worry about. Well...not from Marron and Trunks anyway, seeing as Marron is a good girl and Trunks hasn't hit puberty, so there's no testosterone."

"What do you mean?! I've been through puberty! I've had all the-"

"We really don't want to know Trunks," Marron cut in kindly.

He made a pouting face, before folding his arms over his chest and walking towards the small group.

Bra, in the meantime, was regarding Pan suspiciously, as was Kyuu.

She gave him a gentle smile, which completely took him aback. Why the hell was she a bitch one minute and then a saint the other?

He swore she was really a younger, prettier, stronger Ariol in disguise.

_'Aww shit, she's going to own me later for thinking that,' _Kyuu inwardly grumbled, but wasn't too bothered, considering he was becoming pleasantly distracted by Pan's ministrations. Eventually he titled his head up to give her more access, and then purred.

His eyes slipped shut, and Pan's fingers stopped moving over his fur...skin even.

Bra, Marron and Trunks blinked, before the lavender headed boy let out a guffaw.

"What're you? A cat?"

Kyuu chose not to reply to that.

- - -

"Pan, spill!"

Said girl blinked, before she shook her head, giving Bra a weird look.

"Unless you're asking me to spill something on your head, I'm not interested."

Ignoring her words, Bra neared Pan, much to the girl's discomfort. She grabbed the girl's hands and stared right into her eyes. Pan felt sweat gathering at the base of her neck. And then to complete the picture, Marron popped out of nowhere.

"She wants to know if you kidnapped this boy in order to make Trunks jealous."

Pan gave both of them incredulous stares.

"You whackos," she giggled. "I just met him somewhere. And besides," her face curled into a harsh one and Marron and Bra flinched, "why would I make that jerk off jealous? No offense," she finished, looking at Bra.

The azure haired girl positively beamed.

"No problem. Your ears would bleed if you hear what I yell at him when he gets to the shower every morning before me."

"Right...urh, Pan..." Marron began steadily. "I'm pretty sure you understand the concept of not talking to strangers."

"I know, but considering I can kick all their arses without dirtying my hands I figure I'm exempt."

"Well, I suppose, but..."

"So why did you bring him here?" Bra interjected, unable to hold her curiosity.

Pan frowned lightly, before her eyes darted to the side. Kyuu was gazing right at them, apprehensive.

**Do I say? **her eyes queried.

When she got the reply, she focused back on the expectant Marron and Bra, smiling.

"Actually, I feel kinda tired. Sorry, I'll tell you later, ok?"

From the background, Trunks' hardening stare flitted between the cat man and raven head.


	12. 11: Meet The Parents

**Hmm. Y'know, I'm considering pairing Kyuu up with either Marron or Bra. What do you think?**

**Chapter Eleven: Meet The Parents**

"You're joking me. Meet her parents?"

"Yeah. If you argue with Videl and she accuses you of wanting to date Pan, then you're gonna end up marrying her."

"What?"

"It's a psychic thing all the over protective mother's develop. ChiChi said Videl was going to marry Gohan, and though she protested like hell at first, look where she and Gohan are now!"

"I don't even know who these people are..."

"Look," Bra groaned, giving him a 'why are you retarded' stare, "Videl and Gohan are Pan's parents. ChiChi is her grandmother on her father's side."

Kyuu blanched, rubbing the back of his head due to the awkward atmosphere. This weird child named named after a certain item of clothing he _didn't _want to think about (ironically her brother was named after something along the same lines. Would some recurring theme pop up?) was worse than Pan. She bugged him constantly, invading his privacy and demanding he answer VERY personal questions ("Hey! When you think of my name and look at me, just what are you thinking?!" He'd blinked to that, unwilling to voice his thoughts. They weren't dirty, it was just that he didn't want to tell her he considered her parents insane with an unhealthy obsession for certain pieces of clothing. Of course, she somehow took his silence as "I really want you" and labelled him a pervert. He'd been scared by Pan, but actually getting hit by an enraged female saiyan was something he'd like not to remember, but, aching, all of his body plainly told him that "No, you're not going to forget").

"Alright. Why do I have to meet them?" he wondered aloud, fixing her with a confused look.

In response, Bra absolutely beamed. And by that he was serious. She friggin' blinded him with her pearly teeth smile.

"Well..."

Judging from her tone, he knew he was a goner.

Though it was a lose lose situation, it was better to _live_, so he figured he'd have to oblige. Stupid Saiyan females and their uber mental AND psyhical power.

- - -

"Your nephew is salivating on me," Trunks explained, grimacing.

The boy made a gurgling sound and tipped his head back, flashing Trunks a gapless smile. The aforementioned blanched.

"Oh don't worry too much," Kanosaki said absentmindedly. She was far too distracted by the daunting task of wringing their plan and Aiko's earlier meal free of...stuff. "He just wants to eat you."

On cue, the boy began chomping on Trunks' fingers.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" The lavender headed boy hopped to his feet, shaking his arm desperately. But that buggering child would just.not.let.go. "I'M BEING EATEN! STOP YOUR NEPHEW! GIVE HIM SOME MILK OR WHATEVER!"

She half shrugged.

"Nah. I'll just retrieve you from his stomach later."

"WHHHHHHHHHHHA?!"

After the logic that "No, Trunks happens to be partly human, not a piece of cloth that you're dealing with at the moment" applied itself to her brain, she took action and removed Aiko from Trunks' hand.

How?

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! THAT HURT AUNT AIKO!"

By walloping him on the head, of course.

"Sorry. He's teething."

"STILL?! ON HUMANS!"

"Well, you're only half, so-"

"That's not the point!"

With a heavy sigh, Trunks fell onto his backside, focusing his eyes on the sky. It was an odd colour...

"Hey, Trunks?"

"Ya?" he replied lazily, taking in the eerily intriguing sights bestowed upon.

"...You're head of Capsule Corporation, right?"

"Yeah..." he muttered distractedly, mind becoming lost as he watched the rolling dark abyss known as the night sky.

A smirk began forming on Kanosaki's lips.

"You need to find your true love, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And Hasuura..."

"Yeah..."

"Is not who you love..."

"Yeah..."

"In fact," Kanosaki was grinning sardonically now, thanking her hypnostic talents, "you're really in love with-!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah? Who the hell is-oh..."

Aiko was becoming reacquainted with Trunks' hand.

With a resigned sigh, Kanosaki snapped her fingers, and the odd inky black of the night was swallowed up within moments, swallowed by a vibrant orange.

Obviously, if they wanted to make any progress, they'd have to stop at the sweet shop first.

- - -

"Where is Trunks anyway?" Pan queried, glancing around quite nervously.

From behind, Bra giggled.

Pan shot her a look. "Care to share your inside joke?"

"You're really worried Pan," Marron pointed out with humor in her voice.

With pink staining her cheeks slightly, Pan turned away, folding her arms over her chest. She was hoping they hadn't noted the red over her skin. They probably had though. Damned pale skin.

"What? Is it a crime to _care_ nowadays?" she said haughtily.

"Apparently," Kyuu agreed in a similar tone. "It seems blackmail isn't though." His eyes drifted towards Bra, who merely smiled cheerily. Pan and Marron caught this, and however confused it made them, they kept their silence.

"Right...well, me and Bra had better be off!" Marron exclaimed, grabbing the protesting girl's arm. Before Pan or Kyuu could say anything, they were off at inhuman speeds. Pan blinked. If Bra hadn't wanted to go, how in the hell did Marron overpower her and run off so fast?

_'I wonder about her sometimes...' _Her thought process was cut off by a large hand pressing down on her head. It felt odd to have someone actually touching her hair, as opposed to her bandanna. She scowled at the fact Kyuu's hand practically covered her whole head and then a bit more.

"Are you ready to introduce me?"

"Yeah. But..." Pan's scowl softened into an expectant frown, "you have to tell me what your agenda is. TONIGHT."

"Ok midget," he said happily.

She promptly tossed him into her house.

- - -

"Urh...who are you?" Gohan asked anxiously. There as a hint of something else in his voice too, which made Kyuu shiver, accompanied by the slight edge in Pan's father's eyes.

"Gohan, calm down before you start shooting lasers out of your eyes and melt the poor boy," Videl laughed, placing a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder. His features tensed.

"Well, I just don't think it's good for Pan to be bringing home boy's and stuff. It's..."

"Dad," Pan was unsure whether she should be laughing along with her mother or being annoyed. She decided on the latter, "I'll have you know I can take care of myself. Besides," now was when she allowed the former, "it's not like I-"

"I'm just her boyfriend sir," Kyuu bit out, inwardly twitching. "No need to worry."


	13. 12: Reluctant Girlfriend

**Yup, finally updated after snapping and making myself update Bittersweet Idol. Review : )**

**Chapter Twelve: Reluctant Girlfriend**

Trunks wasn't sure if he should be laughing for jealous. He settled for the former, which earned him a glare from Pan and Bra. Marron merely sweatdropped at the entire awkwardness of the situation. What had possessed Kyuu? Did he get a thrill out of being pummelled by energy blasts?

"So, this guy has named himself your boyfriend without your permission. Oh geez." Trunks' hysterics were downplayed to a few chuckles. "That guy is gonna need more than nine lives!"

"He probably only has one left," Marron said, giggling a bit herself. Pan rolled her eyes at her friend and Bra smirked.

_'Good, good. Kyuu's a good guy, going along with my plan.'_

"You guys," Pan groaned, pinching her forehead like her mother did when she was frustrated, "this laughing choir really isn't helping."

Trunks promptly burst into another fit of laughter.

Pan twitched and Bra, emphasizing with her pain, patted her reassuringly on the shoulder. Meanwhile, Marron just stood there like a lemon, looking slightly freaked out by Trunks' outbursts.

"Give him another half an hour, then we'll talk."

* * *

"No."

"Aww c'mon Pan!" Bra pleaded, starting to feel annoyed and worried. Why was Pan so damn stubborn? Why was her amazing plan falling apart?

Was she a bad...?

No! It was all Kyuu's fault. There was nothing wrong with her.

"No. I don't know what your obsession with it is, but my opinion isn't going to change. I am not accepting Kyuu as my boyfriend!"

_'And I know for a fact he doesn't like me like that. So why...?'_

"Please!" Bra latched onto her arm, which caused the raven head to bristle. She didn't like it when people got too close for comfort.

"No," she said, staying resolute.

She smirked when she noted Bra's face flame with fury.

"Fine!" the girl exclaimed as she released Pan's arm, turning her back on the shorter female. "See if I care when I tell your mother that you broke her necklace!"

"Yeah, that's what I-WHAT?!" Pan barked, immediately snapping out of her smug demeanour.

It was Bra's turn to show off her mastered smirk.

"Oh? Didn't it occur to your she deserves to know? I think," she said innocently, "that I should inform her."

Pan's eyebrow began to dance in an irritated fashion.

"You can't!"

"Why?" she responded.

Her other eyebrow followed, because it takes two to tango.

Pan growled and smacked her head against her hand. This little action rendered her unable to view Bra's triumphant expression.

"Ok Bra, I'll go along with your crazy idea this time, BUT," she glared at the ground, "if he tries to hug me, I'm going to pound him."

Bra smiled, satisfied. She knew there was no fault in her plan, because Kyuu would not hug Pan, so they would 'date' and Trunks, hopefully, would gain some jealousy from it.

As opposed to split sides.

"Ok Pan. Off we go!" She reached for Pan's gloved hand. She cocked a brow.

"Go where?" she wondered aloud, and instantly regretted it when she sighted the glimmer in Bra's eyes.

"To set up a date with your boyfriend of course."

Unfortunately, Bra's vice grip came into play again, despite Pan's protests and flailing.

* * *

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"Ah..." Kyuu's eyes scanned the area as he scratched the back of his head. He really wasn't accustomed to these sorts of situations.

Not that cats had experience in dating, anyhow.

"Where do you want to..." Pan's brows burrowed in anger, and her face reddened from the humiliation of it all, "Where do you...oh screw it." She hung her head in defeat and her arms dropped. "Let's just go to some random restaurant."

He smirked and arched his brow.

"How original."

Pan's reply was a kick to the shin. He swore it cracked.

"Now," she stated, ignoring his whining and hopping, "let's get going. I want to get this over with."

He glared at her with tear filled eyes, pausing his hopping but remaining on one foot.

"Don't sound too enthusiastic," he muttered.

She faced him and glowered.

"Believe me, it's not hard to."

He began to sulk, but she paid no heed to him. Hands on hips, she began to scout out a route to the nearest restaurant, and it didn't take long to find one.

There was a large, fancy one, where tons of people would gather. She noted the huge mass of life auras around a particular place and nodded her approval. That must have been it.

"Right," she said with a devilish smile, "I hope you have lots of money."

He scowled.

"Why?"

"Because you're paying."

As she dragged off the annoyed cat man, a blue head of something snickered, and began to bob up and down as it moved. She just loved the ability to hide her aura.

* * *

He could not believe she would actually come to him and-and suggest...

"You're kidding me!"

"Oh Trunks!" Kanosaki moaned. "Why are you so selfish?"

"Selfish?! Because I want my appendages intact?! It's not my fault your nephew is a cannibal that can eat through saiyan skin!" he declared.

Her gaze suddenly darked and Trunks sweatdropped, backing away a bit.

"If you don't babysit him..." she glanced to Aiko, who gurgled and clapped, before placing her serious eyes back upon the lavender haired boy, "Then I will command him to eat you during your sleep."

On queue, the boy looked at Trunks quite hungrily.

"What?! W-wait! If I look after him, how do I know he won't eat me?!"

Kanosaki shrugged.

"I don't know Trunks. Depends on your preference. You wanna be aware in the day or struggling to stay awake at night?"

Aiko's eyelids lowered and he began drooling, eyes never leaving Trunks.

The boy whimpered.

"Alright! But only for today!"

* * *

Damn. Trunks should have been wandering the city today. Where was he? Philandering? That wasn't an ideal situation. She would have to mow down all Pan's competition.

But, it did seem her...'date' with Kyuu was going well.

She'd only slapped him twice, yanked his ears thrice, and walloped his head once.

That meant this was going successfully.

Of course, Bra was so caught up in her observations, she didn't see the ticked looking person behind her.


	14. 13: The Shifting

**A/N: Really sorry about the lack of updates. I had SATs, but now that they're done you could expect an even faster update rate than usual. Review if you'd like (and I'd like, of course ; p).**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Shifting**

"I am not paying that much! I don't care about being a gentleman or whatever! You can at least pick up half the tab!"

A black brow twitched in response.

"I told you I had no money!" an angered voice shot back. Various people were watching the scene with interest, while the idle waiter merely sighed. This _always _happened when _he _picked up the bill.

"No you didn't!" the other voice countered.

"I said you'd be paying! If I said that, why do you think I have any money?!"

"Because usually it just means you're a money whore!"

Half the restaurant gasped, while the children, unsure what was going on, laughed at the commotion. The waiter blanched and stared at the male quite sympathetically. The females of the relationship always won when spurred on enough. He knew for a fact that this short tempered man had done it. He prayed for the man to have more than one life...

A vein popped up on Pan's head and she raised her hand. A strange orb of energy began to develop there, making the adult's eyes bug out of their sockets and the children squeal in delight.

"Who're you calling whore!?"

* * *

"I swear, you're such a _sadist. But_, I must commend your talent on getting thrashed by women. I'm sure if it's used properly, you could be a tad more fortunate with our species."

"Just _how _am I the sadist?"

Bra smiled and Kyuu glared at her through lidded eyes. The cat man was really not in a good mood. Not really because Pan had blasted him with a ki blast. He'd gotten used to that bit. It was just the fact he had to pay for dinner _and _the blown up building after Pan had stormed out. He didn't even have the money for dinner, so he simply did the first thing that entered his manly mind-

Legged it. Fast like.

He knew that increasingly hostile waiter would be coming after him though. He had the sense not to go after the ki blasting she demon.

This was confirmed when he noted a large, thin black moustache coming into view.

Then small, sharp brown eyes.

Then, the waiter's attire.

Yup, he was busted.

"Look Bra," he sighed, pushing the girl away slightly, "I really need to go."

"Revenge on Pan?"

"No!" he exclaimed in a tone much to high for his liking (though it was to Bra's liking). "She'll kill me even if I try to apologize."

"I thought you did nothing wrong?" Bra reminded him innocently, hiding her devilish grin as she pictured his reaction.

"I DIDN'T!" The hidden grin slipped past her defences and settled on her face, much to his irritation. "YOU'RE the sadist."

She blanked at him, before tilting her head a little and smiling coyly.

He gulped at her expression, backing away a bit.

"But Kyuu, I'm still a sweet little virgin. I don't know about you though."

* * *

"No! Stop eating my hand! STOP! YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHERE IT'S BEEN! STOP BEFORE I MAKE YOU EAT HEALTHY-!" Trunks immediately toppled forward as Aiko yelped and released him. He landed straight on his face, leaving a lovely dent of his handsome face in the mushy ground.

When he heard whimpers, he dared to raise his head and was baffled at the sight that met his eyes. Aiko's eyes were watering and he was sniffling, seeming petrified. Instead of feeling humanely sympathetic, Trunks' mouth curved up in a manic grin.

He had found ITS weakness. He had beaten-

"Trunks? Trunks what are-WHAT?!"

He winced and clapped his hand over his ears at the shrill shriek. Aiko copied him.

Pan stood there, eyes widened at what she was seeing.

Now, randomly seeing Trunks on the street talking to himself wasn't something she was surprised about, BUT, seeing Trunks grinning madly at a crying baby was not normal. She knew for a fact he disliked kids, and if he triumphantly (and insanely) smiling at a crying one, that meant...

Another vein popped up forehead and her stunned face curled into an extreme scowl.

Her anger was also fuelled by the fact she needed to buy much more wrinkle cream. She really didn't have the money, but thanks to Trunks, she was going to have to wait before getting her next pay. She'd already used the Puppy Dog Eyes trump card. It used to work, and it still worked on her father, but her mother had become immune to it, and, because Gohan was the kind of husband who obeyed his wife and her temper...

She wasn't getting squat.

And she was going to take that out on Trunks now, making most of her reasons sound justified by wrapping them into one.

"Pan...what are you...?" He shrank at the demonic look glazing her pretty eyes.

And, before he got KO'd, he was wondering why he'd been thinking they were pretty. There was nothing romantic inspiring him (getting whaled on by a girl fourteen something years younger than you was not romantic in his books) so, he figured it was just the stress.

Yes, that had made him think Pan's eyes were pretty.

* * *

"Ariol, this is really bad. You didn't say HE'D be here."

The old woman closed one of her eyes and studied the flustered Marron. The girl's blonde hair was askew and her face splashed with red. Her right eye was also making some awkward movements, and Ariol tried not to cackle due to the seriousness of the situation.

"I didn't think HE'D be here," she replied.

"But he's going to ruin everything..." Marron muttered.

Ariol rolled her eyes.

"Foolish girl. He can't do anything without HER."

"I know, but..."

Marron looked Ariol right in the eyes. Their locked gazes didn't waver.

"Child..."

"But I promised to help you, and Pan, Trunks and Bra. If everything is linked like this, then I have to do something."


	15. 14: Marron's Intervention

**A/N: Alright then. Nothing much to say, aside from the fact I'm thinking up other pairings. Oh, by the way, we're about half way through the story. **

**Chapter Fourteen: Marron's Intervention**

"Obviously, she doesn't understand the severity of the situation."

There was a gurgle.

"And, I don't want to insult your...how is she related to you again? Great, great, great grandmother? But...anyhow...she is acting stupidly apathetic, and...do you agree with me?"

In response, Aiko's small and chubby arms encircled Marron's. She smiled at the adorable little boy, until he made a sound and his head started dipping lower. "Hold up. You've just had breakfast. You need to digest things first," she admonished, gently forcing him a few centimetres away. He made a disappointed sound and crawled off somewhere, sulking.

She figured to Trunks, if his scream was any indication.

Pan was laughing at the sight of Aiko trying to make a meal out of her friend. She was feeling better not being around Kyuu and Bra, considering she was annoyed at them.

But...she did wonder what Marron was rambling to Aiko about. Marron was usually quiet about her problems, so if she was desperate enough to talk to someone who didn't comprehend things aside from eating people...

"Hey," she said in a kind voice, walking towards Marron with her hands supporting the back of her head, "what's up? I saw you talking to Aiko about something."

The blue head visibly tensed, hoping Pan wouldn't notice. Of course, she did.

The frown forming on her features was an obvious piece of evidence, along with the fact that Pan's dark eyes had strayed to Marron's left shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just kind of angry about someone I...consider my...great times three grandmother." She inwardly cringed at the thought of being related to Ariol.

Pan, unconvinced, arched an elegant and suspicious brow.

"How come you've never mentioned this great, great, great grandmother?" she enquired.

"She doesn't like people knowing about her," she lied through her teeth.

Pan's other brow went in an upwards direction.

"Um...hold old is this woman?"

"Ha...very old."

"And yet she's still alive?" Pan's earlier scepticism had not dwindled.

"Oh...she's like...Master Roshi."

"I do hope you mean in lifespan..."

"Of course silly!" Marron exclaimed with an odd sounding laugh.

Pan narrowed her eyes slightly and stared at Marron for a few moments, noting the girl's perspiration, before a defeated sigh worked its way out of her mouth.

"Alright then...I'm going to go and see Trunks. I don't particularly want to see a baby snacking on limbs."

Marron smiled and laughed, watching a hesitant Pan make her way to Trunks.

When she was certain the raven haired girl had stopped paying attention, she bowed her head and clinched her teeth.

She really hated lying.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling..."

"Aww, don't worry. Probably just Pan on her way."

"No Bra, I'm serious. I've even got a tremendous stomach ache."

"Are you gonna quit the whole dating Pan thing?"

"Well, now that you bring it up..."

"Allow me to rephrase that. Do you wanna get punched really, really hard?"

"Ah ha...I was just going to ask where you think I should go with Pan next."

Bra smiled sweetly and, irritated, Kyuu turned away with a pulsating vein and a point. She thought he looked rather cute when he was being a stroppy boar.

"Anywho, no use worrying about trivial matters now. How about you tell me how it went?"

"You were _spying _on us," he reminded her, "and if you want to see how it went, _you're _more than welcome to go back and see the waiter."

"Oh you Drama...Thingy you," she admonished, not sure on whether Queen or King would be more embarrassing to him, "you act like he hasn't cooled down."

"Oh, right. I'm sure he's cooled down. Just like his WEALTH for the next decade."

"You worry too much." His eyes bulged when she miraculously brandished a hideously overflowing wallet. Overflowing with money and...whatever else.

"Oh no. Are you telling me you can just pay for that restaurant's renovation?!"

She glanced at him incredulously, like he'd grown whisker marks.

His hands consciously strayed to his cheeks and he felt around, cause, you never know...

"My mother leads Capsule Corporation. This is just my weekly allowance. Don't worry. I assure you." She patted the gobsmacked male on the shoulder, "Your problem is about to be resolved by my moneh."

* * *

Ariol COULD not believe this.

Aside from gasping at the television screen for half an hour ("Hikari...Hikari...I'm actually straight!" Matsumoto wailed. "Kirstee...you've been accused of devouring your mother's celebrity shaped potato chips. I'll have you know this is most definitely a _felony_ and, frankly, you're screwed dear," the police woman explained, flicking her ANNOYING and INVADING strand of auburn hair from her eyes. "Dave...the child isn't yours. It's your brother's...friend's...uncle's...grandfather's son's!") and being interrupted during the breathtaking SERIES finale, Marron had scared colour to her face via practically lunging at her upon being revealed. This had made Ariol even more miffed, as she was preparing to give the person at the door a damn good (and painful) talking to.

She had not been expecting being tackled, missing the finale and enduring wails of:

"Teach me! Tell me how to save them!"

"First child, you need to know how to save yourself." Ariol clambered to her feet and fixed the despondent Marron with a glare and a twitching brow to get her point across, "You should never, ever interrupt "Days of our Multiple Lives"."

"I'm sorry," Marron said glumly, but sincerely. "I just want to help so much...I probably came across as a wailing banshee."

_'Who interrupted my viewing to rugby tackle me and stain my favourite shirt with salty tears,' _Ariol mentally added.

"It's alright," she sighed, taking some pity. After all, she was a classy girl, subjected to grovelling on her knees with a painfully tear stricken face. It was kind of wrong.

"So, you'll aid me?" she queried hopefully.

"Well..."

"Please," she said in a much more forceful tone, "I can't let Shadow or whatever its...his? Name is do anything to my friends."

**End Chapter**


End file.
